Un goût de miel et d'or
by Mael Galant
Summary: Shikamaru est obsédé par septembre : les nuages gris de tempête, le brame des cerfs, l'odeur de la pluie, et surtout, la couleur d'or et de miel des feuilles d'arbre sous le soleil d'automne. Finalement, c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il est autant attiré par les cheveux blonds...


**Note de l'auteur :** Yo tout le monde ! Alors pour ceux qui lisent mon profil, il y a très longtemps j'ai effacé la totalité de mes anciens textes suite à une crise existentielle comme on en vit toujours au moins une fois en étudiant à l'université. Bref, parmi ces textes se trouvait _Un goût de miel et d'or_. Heureusement pour moi, si j'ai détruit toute trace électronique de mes écrits, mes carnets d'écritures sont restés intactes. Cet été, donc, pour fêter mon diplôme (et aussi parce que je ne peux pas tout transporter avec moi dans mon futur appartement) j'ai fait le ménager de tous mes cahiers et suit tombé sur mes vieux écrits d'il y a deux ans... dont le tout premier jet de _Un goût de miel et d'or_. Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point ça m'a rendu nostalgique, et alors que je le relisais, j'ai réalisé que ce texte était vraiment une perle qui ne méritait pas de sombrer dans l'oublie. Alors pour votre plus grand plaisir, je l'ai corrigé un peu et remis sur le site ! Bon, évidement, il manque la finale avec Naruto et Shikamaru qui se mettent en couple et blablabla. Ce passage-là avait été écrite sur ordinateur alors je n'en ai malheureusement plus aucune trace. Et non, je ne vais pas la réécrire, parce que j'ai tout un tas d'autres projets d'écriture qui sont ma priorité numéro un. Néanmoins, je trouve que ce oneshot se suffit déjà bien en lui-même, alors... bonne lecture !

* * *

 **UN GOÛT DE MIEL ET D'OR**

De tous les mois de l'année, Shikamaru avait toujours eut un faible pour septembre, et pas parce que c'était sa date d'anniversaire. Non en fait, c'était plutôt à cause du paysage. Avec le début de l'automne, le ciel se chargeait de nuages gris hypnotisant et le vent apportait l'odeur de l'humus gorgé d'eau. À travers le murmure assourdissant des arbres, le brâme majestueux des cerfs portait écho jusqu'au village. Mais surtout, les feuilles prenaient la couleur de l'or et les rayons du soleil devenaient ambrés comme le miel.

Aucun autre moment de l'année ne pouvait égaler la beauté de cette teinte monochrome irréelle, donnant l'impression de vivre au ralentit dans un rêve éveillé. En octobre, les arbres passaient au rouge vif agressant. De novembre à mars, les branches étaient dénuées et ternes, le soleil d'un blanc froid comme la glace. D'avril à août, on revenait au vert monotone. Alors Shikamaru regardait le ciel et s'ennuyait ferme en attendant le retour de l'éclat de l'or et du miel dansant dans la tempête.

En un sens, c'était la raison pour laquelle il avait un faible pour les blondes.

\- ESPÈCE D'ENFOIRÉ !

Les yeux pleins d'eau tel un orage sur le point d'éclater, Temari le gifla de toute sa force. Il ne tenta même pas d'éviter le coup, il le méritait bien. Cela faisait trois ans maintenant qu'ils étaient sur le comité d'examen chunin, trois ans qu'ils se voyaient tous les printemps durant trois mois intensif à travailler ensemble, manger ensemble… dormir ensemble. C'était toujours Temari qui prenait l'initiative. Elle l'obligeait à la suivre jusqu'à son hotel, l'attrapait par le col et l'embrassait sauvagement avant de le pousser dans sa chambre. Ils faisaient alors l'amour à satiété, comme les adolescents qu'ils étaient, puis n'en reparlaient plus du reste de la journée. Shikamaru aurait très bien pu s'en contenter. Il se trouvait encore trop jeune pour s'engager dans une relation sérieuse. Et puis ces histoires d'amour à distance, de différence de village ninja et tout, ça lui semblait beaucoup trop galère.

Alors du moment qu'il pouvait contempler la lumière du printemps jouer dans les cheveux miel de Temari, du moment qu'il pouvait passer ses doigts dans ses mèches rebelles lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour, il se fichait du reste. Jamais il ne lui était venu à l'esprit que la jeune femme avait des sentiments pour lui. Avec elle, tout était toujours cru, sans gants blancs, sans finesse. Elle ne semblait pas le genre à s'arrêter au romantisme. Il s'était royalement trompé.

\- JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS REVOIR TA SALE GUEULE, EST-CE QUE TU M'ENTENDS !?

Elle l'avait jeté hors de la chambre, le couloir résonnant de ses cris hystériques. Quand la porte lui claqua au nez, Shikamaru ne se sentit ni choqué, ni chagriné, et encore moins coupable. Oui, il avait merdé, mais est-ce que c'était vraiment de sa faute ? Si Temari avait été claire sur ses intentions dès le départ, jamais rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Soupirant, le Nara pris tranquillement le chemin pour retourner chez lui. C'était le dernier jour de mai, les arbres étaient en feuilles. Il allait regretter les cheveux blonds de la chunin. Mais en même temps, c'était une excellente excuse pour quitter son travail au comité d'examen.

* * *

Le printemps avait fait place à l'été sans que Shikamaru n'y porte attention. Les frères de Temari ne lui ayant envoyé aucune menace de mort imminente, la jeune femme avait sûrement gardé sous silence sa déception amoureuse pour mieux tourner la page. Le Nara avait donc poursuivi sa contemplation ennuyée du ciel et enchaîné ses missions avec ses coéquipiers sans porter plus longtemps attention à la chose. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'Ino atterrisse brutalement dans son champ de vision alors qu'il était couché peinard sur les toits.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Temari.

… Les filles et leur instinct impossible sur les affaires de cœur. Ça allait vite devenir galère, il le sentait. Déjà, la jeune femme posait les poings sur ses hanches, signe qu'elle allait l'emmerder avec ça jusqu'à lui soutirer tous ses secrets. C'était particulièrement chiant, mais Shikamaru ne se sentait pas la force de la repousser. D'abord parce que ça ne servirait à rien face à la détermination de cette furie. Ensuite parce qu'il était trop paresseux pour se lever de toute manière. Et enfin parce qu'il ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux des longs fils de soie dorés de la chevelure d'Ino qui ondulaient doucement dans la brise.

\- C'est à cause de moi ?

\- Je te savais égocentrique, mais pas à ce point.

\- Ne fait pas l'innocent, tout le monde voit comment tu me regardes, même moi.

\- Je ne te…

\- Tu es en train de le faire en ce moment.

\- … Ce n'est pas volontaire.

\- Alors c'est vrai, t'as vraiment une fixation sur les cheveux blonds. C'est pour ça que tu n'arrêtais pas de me jeter des coups d'œil à la dérobé quand on était à l'académie ?

Sa faiblesse brusquement exposée, Shikamaru détourna les yeux en rougissant. Dit ainsi, ça paraissait bien moins poétique que ses images d'automne et d'ensorcellement, mais il ne comptait pas révéler ses pensées à Ino. Son émerveillement face à la beauté de septembre, il la gardait pour lui. C'était un peu puéril de garder jalousement ce secret dans un tel élan possessif, mais il aurait très mal digéré qu'on se moque de sa passion.

Soupirant, l'adolescente s'assit à ses côtés, ses yeux bleus observant les passants en contre-bas d'un air pensif. Un silence agréable s'installa, évènement rare lorsque l'on côtoyait Ino la verbomotrice. Osant à nouveau un coup d'œil en sa direction, Shikamaru s'attarda à nouveau sur ses cheveux fins et brillants. Elle était belle lorsqu'elle n'était pas insupportable. Un instant, il s'imagina sortir avec elle, pouvoir contempler septembre à l'année longue dans sa chevelure, y passer sa main encore et encore sans se lasser. Ils vivaient dans le même village, avaient grandis ensembles, étaient partenaires de mission. Quelque part… ça pouvait marcher.

\- Ino, tu sortirais avec moi si je te le demandais ?

\- Non. Je… J'attends quelqu'un d'autre.

Le regard bleu était devenu fragile, révélant une faiblesse qui s'était toujours trouvé là, mais refusant de se révéler trop longtemps. Le regard dédié en secret à Sasuke, le miraculé revenu enfin à Konoha après tant d'années de deuil. Shikamaru ne pouvait pas rivaliser face à autant de larmes amères, d'espoirs avortés et d'entêtement désespéré. Il n'y a aucune chance à se battre contre un rêve brisé. De toute manière, le Nara ne l'aurait pas aimé mieux, il le savait. Sortir avec Ino n'aurait été que combler un sentiment égoïste, rien de plus. Il ne pouvait pas changer qui il était, et ce n'était pas ce dont avait besoin son amie. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un de solide capable de lui tenir tête, quelqu'un de sauvage et de passionné. Il n'était rien de cela.

Sur les toits de Konoha, sous la lumière aveuglante de l'été, le silence perdura alors que deux adolescents songeaient à l'avenir qui se dessinait devant eux. Un futur qui leur promettait peu de chose et encore moins de contes de fée, effaçant tranquillement leurs espoirs de couples et de familles heureuses.

* * *

Pareil à tous les ans, septembre était passé trop vite. Le rouge criard des feuilles agressait désormais ses pupilles, comme pour arracher à sa rétine les dernières images de perfection qui s'y étaient gravées. Ino et lui n'avaient plus ramené le sujet des amours vains. Ils travaillaient ensembles comme si de rien était, et cette situation les satisfaisait tous les deux. Shikamaru se reprenait à regarder valser ses cheveux d'or et son amie continuait d'ignorer ce fait sans l'en empêcher. Au fond, rien n'avait vraiment changé et apparemment, rien n'allait le faire.

Puis arriva la fête de dix-huit ans à Naruto.

Cela faisait près de huit mois qu'on ne le voyait plus avec toutes ses missions diplomatiques dans les autres villages. Personne ne s'attendait à le voir débarquer pour son anniversaire, pas alors qu'il était loin du continent en train de faire des pourparlers à Kiri. Sakura avait apporté l'idée de lui envoyer une carte commune, que tout le monde avait signé sans fantaisie (à l'exception de Lee qui lui avait fait un paragraphe complet sur la vigueur de la jeunesse) et la chose s'était arrêtée là.

Être à la veille de cette grande date historique, marquant l'attaque du démon renard sur Konoha, ne changea strictement rien aux habitudes de Shikamaru. Alors que minuit approchait, l'adolescent avait ouvert sa fenêtre, éteint la lumière et allumé sa dernière cigarette de la journée. Là, dans l'obscurité quasi liquide de cette nuit aux nuages opaques, le jeune homme contempla les braises rougeoyantes virevolter dans la brise. Comme à chaque fois, il eut une pensée pour Asuma et sa fille qui allait bientôt atteindre deux ans. Même après tout ce temps, le regret et la nostalgie refusaient de guérir.

Écrasant son mégot, Shikamaru allait refermer la fenêtre quand des pas sur les ardoises du toit l'en retenu. L'instant d'après, une silhouette était pendue tête en bas devant lui et attrapait le briquet de ses mains pour l'allumer d'un geste du pouce. Durant la fraction de seconde que dura la flamme, l'adolescent reconnu un sourire étincelant de malice et deux yeux bleus espiègles.

\- Yo !

\- Galère Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

\- Bah, les autres dormaient, alors j'ai pensé que toi peut-être tu…

\- Non, qu'est-ce que tu fiches à Konoha.

\- Oh ! Bah, j'étais supposé revenir depuis plus d'une semaine, mais je voulais faire un détour au Pays des Vagues pour dire salut à de vieux amis, alors j'ai fait croire que tout le tralala à Kiri s'éternisait.

\- … Et je devine que tu as fait exprès de revenir le jour de ton anniversaire pour faire plus dramatique.

\- Plus classe, Shika ! Pas plus dramatique, plus classe !

Se retenant de ne pas se frapper le front devant la bêtise de son ami, Shikamaru récupéra son briquet d'un geste expert avant de s'effacer pour laisser entrer l'arrivant. Avec aussi peu de gêne que s'il avait été le propriétaire des lieux, Naruto alla directement s'asseoir sur le lit, enlevant ses sandales pleines de terre avant de croiser les jambes sur l'édredon.

\- Je voulais d'abord aller voir Sasuke ou Sakura, mais ils m'auraient probablement tué si je les avais réveillés. Je pensais pas que toi tu étais du type couche-tard par contre, vu que tu n'arrêtes pas de…

\- Je m'apprêtais à aller dormir.

\- Oh, allez Shika ! C'est ma fête et ça fait huit mois qu'on ne s'est pas vu, tu vas quand même pas me chasser et me laisser tout seul !

\- … Il y a un futon dans la garde-robe.

Il fallut près d'une demi-heure à Naruto pour installer le fameux futon, l'adolescent se frappant les pieds à chaque coin de meubles en pestant contre la noirceur. Puis il fallut encore trente autres bonnes minutes avant qu'il ne la boucle enfin et décide de s'endormir. Maudissant sa chance et tous les Uzumaki de la terre, Shikamaru finit pas tomber d'épuisement, bercé par les ronflements lents de son ami.

Quand le Nara se réveilla au matin, se fut pour réaliser que septembre avait pris possession de sa chambre. Encore vêtu de ses habits de voyage, Naruto sentait la terre et l'humidité jusqu'à en embaumer toute la pièce. Ses ronflements devenus rauques par le mucus sonnaient comme le brâme lointain d'un cerf, le mouvement de ses vêtements froissés rappelaient le murmure des feuilles au vent. Et par la fenêtre encore ouverte, un souffle froid faisait trembloter ses cheveux d'or et de miel dressés dans tous les sens.

Engourdi par le sommeil, choqué par cette vision, Shikamaru resta de longues secondes sans bouger, sans respirer, comme craignant de faire fuir ce mirage tel un animal effrayé.

Bien sûr qu'il savait que Naruto était blond, le monde entier devait le savoir. Mais jamais il n'en avait développé de fixation. Ce n'était alors qu'un détail physique agréable à l'œil et sans plus. Après tout, il y avait toujours eu Ino dans les parages et comme il était plus normal pour un garçon d'observer les filles, Shikamaru avait logiquement concentré son attention sur elle.

Il s'était trompé. Temari n'avait pas des cheveux de miel, mais des cheveux de champs de blés. Ino n'avait pas une chevelure d'or, mais des rayons de soleil de juillet aveuglant. Naruto… Naruto était septembre et s'était comme si l'axe du monde s'était retourné et que les mois se rembobinaient à toute vitesse. Pour la première fois, Shikamaru sentit des émotions qu'il connaissait à peine lui transpercer la cage thoracique et réanimer son cœur en coma végétal.

Ce fut l'expérience la plus terrifiante qu'il eut à vivre après la mort d'Asuma.


End file.
